Films containing functional or active materials are useful in a variety of applications, including oral care, personal care, home care and cleansing products. Such films are typically stored in a carrier or vehicle of the product. Upon use, the films typically degrade by chemical or physical disruption, thereby releasing the active or functional material into the surrounding environment. In this manner, the films provide an opportunity for localized release of a high concentration of active materials near a target surface.
Conventional methods of forming these materials incorporate the functional or active materials into the film during manufacturing. The film is then often cut into flakes or pieces, which are introduced and dispersed into the product carrier. However, there is potential for instability of the active material in the film during storage due to potential migration from the film into the carrier and/or negative interaction of the active material in the film with incompatible components in the carrier. Further, the additional step of adding the active material into the film manufacturing process has attendant manufacturing costs.
Alternate and improved methods of manufacturing films containing such active materials for a variety of consumer products are therefore desirable. Further, developing compositions that are stable during storage is also desirable.